The invention relates to a game or human aptitude testing apparatus, and more particularly to a device by which a user or player tests his steadiness in attempting to keep a hand-held object along a preselected path with relatively close tolerances.
Many types of games, puzzles and devices designed to test the steadiness of the hand of the player or user have been suggested. While some of these games have been popular and effective as testing the player's steadiness, none has exhibited the combination of the desirable features of simplicity, versatility, testing ability and entertainment as does the game apparatus of the present invention described below.